1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to work holders for electrical circuit assemblages and more particularly to automated insertion of integrated circuit component pins into corresponding pin holes in a printed circuit board.
2. Background Description
Integrated circuit components of the type having a plurality of pins or leads extending therefrom, require mounting on a printed circuit board by inserting the leads into corresponding holes predrilled through the board. Thereafter, solder connections are made and the components become secured to the board.
Since the leads may, in some cases, number as many as fifty-four, it is difficult to simultaneously align all the leads with the holes to permit insertion. If the array of leads is misaligned with the array of holes and insertion is attempted, the result is that the aligned leads are inserted and the misaligned leads of the expensive component become bent and damaged. The damaged component is then removed and either repaired or discarded. These leads are easily bent since they are of a small diameter, e.g. 0.0105 inches, and therefore are substantially flexible. The leads are typically inserted into holes having a diameter of about 0.014 inches.
Automated insertion is commonly achieved by robotic arms. Thus in order to be successfully achieved, there are stringent limitations on tolerances permitted for lead to hole alignment. Therefore, it is of utmost importance that lead to hole registration be substantially maintained during the automated operation of mounting the components on the board.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.